A ratcheting tie-down device can be used to secure a wide variety of objects to various support surfaces and/or to various other objects. Conventionally, a ratcheting tie-down device has a ratcheting mechanism and a webbing with at least one extendable end. In one example, a ratcheting tie down device can include two webbing assemblies, including one webbing assembly of a fixed, non-extendable length and another webbing assembly that is extendable to make the ratcheting tie-down adjustable to a wide variety of lengths. The distal ends of both webbing assemblies can be attached to suitable anchor points on an object or surface. The ratcheting mechanism can then be used to remove any slack in the webbing assemblies and apply tension to ensure that the tied-down objects are retained securely. However, ratcheting tie down devices including webbing in two different assemblies lack the potential for bidirectional tensioning. Furthermore, many ratcheting tie down devices lack the potential to locate the ratcheting tie down device at any desired location between the two anchor points. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a ratcheting tie-down device that can overcome the aforementioned problems.